danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth Editor
Hey, looking at all the elements for Earth Editor, there isn't a table for them like for the Powder Game elements. Can someone make one?--Combak 23:55, 21 November 2008 (UTC) : You want such an infobox like Template:Infobox_PG_element? I can create one. You just need to tell me which rows this box should have, and if you want some special features ... --Justme2 12:08, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Should I take the one off Sand, because yeah, there should be a template. ::EDIT: How do you make a template?--Buggy793 15:39, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::No you should not use the Sand template. But you can create a new for Earth Editor and start by copying the code from the sand template and change it. :::To actually create a template You just create a new page "Template:whatever" and start coding. The difficulty of writing a template can range from "totaly easy" to "difficult as hell" (In my opinion is is mainy due to the fact, that the MediaWiki systax is crappy designed). This is why I offered to do it for you. But if you want to do it on your own these three pages might help you to get into it: :::*Meta-Wiki Help:Template :::*Meta-Wiki Help:ParserFunctions :::*Meta-Wiki Help:A_quick_guide_to_template ::: On the other hand they might be a little bit too long and too detailed to get into it. I don't know if there is a better guide somewhere, maybe at en.wikipedia.org. The Germans have a much more compact documentation about templates although they don't tell you everything. That's what I have used. But The most important thing is, you understand the following basics: :::* How to use a template? :::* What's about the and sections? :::* How do named and unamed parameters work? How du you set them if you use the template? How do you use them within the template? :::* How can you do some simple programming with these ParserFunctions? :::Also some of the basic mechanisms of HTML and CSS (like "float" and table styles) might help you. :::--Justme2 16:28, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, OK, I wasn't exactly offering, I was just putting that as a side note... Meh. I'll :give it a shot. What should I put on the template? I was thinking: ::::*State of Matter ::::*Color ::::*Flammable (even though there's only one so far) ::::*Natural ::::*Version implemented ::::*Should we add spread? Water and Salt W. are the only things that spread sideways. ::::OK. Wish me good Luck. THE TEMPLATE CAN ALWAYS BE CHANGED! :::::EDIT:Well, tried, failed. Please, someone else do it... ::::--Buggy793 06:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: Template:Infobox_EE_element should be ready to use now. I made an example at the talk page and at Water (Earth Editor). I didn't link the entries Flammable, Reactivity, Natural and Spread like in the Powder Game template, because those pages are currently only talking about Powder Game. Either we create all pages a second time with the extension " (Earth Editor)", or we make these articles refering both to Powder Game and Earth Editor. I would prefer the later, because there isn't that much difference between PG and EE, and all four pages are very short anyway. --Justme2 17:04, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Pretty darn Important I found some... vulgar language on this page. I won't be specific. See if there was someone who edited this page that wasn't using an account, wasn't well-known, or something of that sort. Ban him. Believe me. You don't want to know. --Buggy793 01:15, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I'm trying to keep track of this stuff. A good way to do this is going to "Recent Changes" and hidding logged in users like this: . At this page I click the (diff)-links or (last)-links for every new edit. You can immidiately see if somebody did something bad. If he did, you can have a look at the history to make it undone or see if somebody else has already used undo. I also click his IP to see all other changes he made. And I scan the the edits of new registered user to see if they are trustworthy, either by scanning or for example by looking at their contributions (e.g: ). --Justme2 12:55, 3 December 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks. I'll remember that next time. --Buggy793 15:55, 8 December 2008 (UTC)